The Pokemon characters play "Movie Quotes"
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: a little humor fic that took me like a month to write. a Pokeon/Digimon/sailor Moon crossover


The Pokemon characters play "Movie Quotes"

"Hey Ash," said Misty Waterflower to her traveling companion, Ash Ketchum."I bet I can quote any movie that you ask me."

"Yeah right," challenged Ash. "Prove it."

"Okay, ask me to quote a movie."

"Dragonheart."

Misty thought a minute."So instead of calling me dragon in your tongue, you'll call me dragon in some other tongue."She smirked smugly.

"Alright ask me one."

"Okay, Titanic!"

Ash did something he had never done before, HE THOUGHT! "Okay," he started "Here goes. Sir you can't through there, Sir you can't go through there!" He said in an impression of a British accent.

"Hey guys," said Brock Flint, walking up, "What ya doin'?"

"We're playing 'Movie Quotes'" said Misty hyperly "Wanna play, Brock?"

"Okay, ask me a movie."

"Before I do," began Ash, "Can I ask you a question, Brock?"

"Sure, what is it, Ash?"

"Can you see?"

"Well, he obviously can, Ash." Said Misty matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" challenged Ash.

"Well, he sees all the girls."

"True, but he always holds the map upside down."

"Oh, and you never have?"Countered Misty.

"No, but certain people have handed me the wrong map!" Hinted Ash.

"What?" said Tracey Sketcher defensively.

"You always hand me the wrong map! You baka!" blamed Ash.

"Where did you come from anyway, Tracey?" inquired Misty.

"Over there.Where that Mew is."

"Did you say Mew?" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, here it comes!" observed Tracey.A pinkan-berry-pink Mew came floating out of the forest.

"It's Mewberries!" exclaimed Misty. "Run, it's probably on a sugar high!"

"Nope." Said Mewberries stuffily. "I've got a cold and I can't eat sugar because it hurts my throat."

"Whew," said Ash in relief, "Now where were we?"

"You were gonna ask me to quote a movie." Reminded Brock.

"Oh yeah, quote The Man in the Iron Mask."

"Hey, no fair!" protested Brock."I never saw that movie!"

"He never saw any movies." muttered Mewberries to Misty. "He couldn't see the screen!"Misty giggled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Brock.

"You don't wanna know, believe me!"

"Hahahahaha!" came a voice from the treetops.

"I know that voice." Said Ash.

"To protect good movies from devastation!"

"I'm wearing tights instead of pants!"

"No you idiot!" yelled Jesse, smacking James with one of her nifty paper fans."The line is 'to quote all movies within the nation'!"

"Oh, fine.To quote all movies within the nation."

"To denounce the evils of bad film makers!"

"To extend our comments to the critics above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket quotes movies at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! James in tights!"

Jesse and James leaped down from the tree branch where they were standing, only to land flat on their faces, bringing hysterical laughter from Ash and Co.

"Very funny, but I'd like to see you quote The Man in the Iron Mask, squinty eyes!" yelled Jesse.

"Enough with the eye thing already!" countered Brock.

"Well, let's see you quote it then, Jesse!" challenged Misty.

"Alright, I will! A-hem! Walking to the barn naked, I suppose."

"Um, excuse me, Team Rocket," interrupted Ash "But isn't your motto supposed to rhyme?"

"Yes, but we couldn't think of one that DID rhyme besides our original one."

"Oh, ok.James, it's your turn." Said Misty.

"Ok, what movie should I quote?"

"Billy Madison."

James thought a minute.Then, in an excellent impression of Adam Sandler, he began. "Sun tan lotion is good for me, you protect me tee hee- hee, oh the sun tries to burn me but you won't let, will ya! Ultraviolet rays bad.Lotion good.All right, Togepi it's your turn to quote a movie.Mewberries, will you please be Togepi's translator?"

"If I have to." Said Mewberries with a groan.

"Alright Togepi, quote P2K!"

"What is P2K?" asked Togepi, confused.

"P2K is Pokemon the Movie 2000." Explained Mewberries. "Remember, with the three birds and the one new one?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Togepi, "Alright, here goes I could use pants.Now Pikachu it's your turn."

Pikachu whispered something to Ash. 

"What did he say?" inquired Togepi.

"He said go to hell and [censor] yourself [censored] egg." Responded Ash.

"Pikachu." Warned Misty "You know what I taught you about naughty language."

"Pi, pika pi, chu, pi, pi, pi." Said Pikachu 

"He said I'm sorry Togepi."

"Hey guys, can I play?" asked AngryMew2 who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure." Said Mewberries. "Whose turn is it?"

"Pikachu's, remember?"

"Oh yeah.Pikachu."

"What movie do you want him to quote Togepi?"

"Hmmm, quote Homeward Bound the first one."

Pikachu thought a minute. [Translated] "Was that my 5th life? I'll just say it was my 4th."

"Good job Pikachu." Praised Ash."You choose someone now."

[Translated] "Mewberries, quote The Prince of Egypt."

Mewberries took a few moments to think. "A-HEM!Take off your shoes for you are on holy ground! AngryMew2 quote Austin Powers: The Spy who shagged me."

" Alright. [in Felicity Shagwell voice] Shagwell by name, shag very well by reputation. [in Austin Powers voice] Oh behave! [back to Felicity Shagwell] Not if I can help it!Now-where did you come from?

"Who?" asked Ash, confused as always.

"Them!" said AngryMew2, pointing to who else but, the Sailor Scouts![minus Darien]

"Who wants to know?" responded Sailor Jupiter.

"How about all of us sitting here?" said Misty sarcastically.

"Alright.We're still not exactly sure where we came from, but we can tell you who we are." Said Sailor Moon.

"Ok, go."

"I am Sailor Moon.Champion of Justice.And in the name of the moon [does moon sign whenever she introduces herself] I will punish you!"

"I am Sailor Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury, I will defeat you."

"I am Sailor Mars and in the name of Mars, you're going down!"

"Hi, I'm Sailor Venus, and on behalf of Venus, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

"I am sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter, you're going down!"

"I am Sailor Uranus defender of and defended by the planet Uranus."

"I am Sailor Neptune.Protector of the planet Neptune."

"I am Sailor Pluto.And in the name of Pluto, you're going down!"

"Isn't that a little 'inner senshi'?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Yes, but I was going for something different."

"Two things," began Ash "Where's Sailor Saturn, and are you a boy or a girl Uranus?"

Sailor Uranus got VERY mad.She clenched her fists and growled.

"Oooh, he's gonna regret that." Whispered Sailor Neptune to Sailor Jupiter.

"YOU BAKA!I'M A GIRL!" yelled Uranus.With that she whipped out one of those neat little anime mallets and whacked Ash right on the head.

"He'll feel that tomorrow." Said Sailor Mars. 

"No he won't." said Misty "Ash has a very thick head."

"Oh, ok.I just wanted to make sure that Uranus didn't cause any permanent damage."

"Oh don't worry.Ash can't get damaged any more than he already is."

"Ok, now can we quote movies too?"

"Sure.You choose someone AngryMew2."

"Alright.Mars.Quote, hmm, Men in Black."

"Ok.There's only one-way off of this planet, baby, and that's through me!Jupiter, quote Grease!"

"Ok, can it be a line from one of the songs?"

"Sure."

"Alright.And guess who's nominated for Vice President!You go, Venus quote Promise of the Rose."

"Hey isn't that one of our movies?"

"Yup."

"Ok, here goes.Look at Ms. Fishlips over there all puckered up.Mercury, quote Pokemon the first movie."

"Okey-dokey.I am in control now.You're up-AAH!"

"What, what is it?"

"What are those creatures over there?"Mercury pointed behind AngryMew2.And who should it be, but the Digimon and Digi-Destined! [with ken]

"Well, they're not Pokemon…" said Ash.

"Those creatures," said Tai defensively, "Are Digimon and we are the Digi-Destined!"The Digi-Destined stepped out of the bushes.

AngryMew2 took a good long look at the group.First, she pointed to Sora and Matt."You two should be a couple," she then pointed to Mimi and Joe "you should be a couple," Then, she looked at the new Digi-destined. "Hmmm," she then pointed to T.K. and Kari. "You two should be a couple." Finally, she stopped pointing, "That's everyone.You guys wanna play movie quotes?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Tai.The Digi-Destined sat down.

"Alright .Mercury, who were you gonna pick?" asked Venus.

"Sailor Moon, quote Terminator."

"I'll be back.Ok, you afro boy." She pointed to Tai."Quote Shakespeare in Love."

Tai thought a minute. "My lady Wyssex.Ok Matt, quote the Waterboy."

" The one with Adam Sandler, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok.When I was your age my mother told me NOT to get a tattoo.But what momma don't know, won't hurt her.Sora, quote Ever After."

"Ok.Next thing you know, I shall be cleaning the fireplace with Danielle!Now, Davis quote Mystery Men."

"You dress in the manner of a male prostitute.Kari, say something in Spanish."

"Hey!" interrupted Neptune. "That has nothing to do with a movie!"

"I know, but I wanna see if Kari can speak Spanish."

"Ok.¿Tú hablar Español? Yo hablar Español.Take that smarty- pants!T.K. quote-hey anyone wanna go see who's more powerful?"

Everyone, but Tracey "Sure."

"I will rule the world!" yelled Togepi insanely.Misty took out her trusty mallet and dealt Togepi a good one right one the head.

"And I never got a turn!!!!!!!!!!!!" mourned Tracey.With that, he threw himself off a cliff from sorrow.

# The End

## A/N-I would have made it longer, but I ran out of movies


End file.
